


Shouyou likes the taste of chocolate

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, The Pocky Game, but this is oihina for now untill i make a one shot chapters, clenches fist, i might turn this into smut at a later date, ohoho shouyou gotta stop, tooru is smug af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Shouyou thinks Tooru's tongue tastes better with a little chocolate on it





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this for Licy and Mooks...i got good feedback from them and decided to post it here when i finally got the account! Ill be making more rarepair fics!

Cheeks flushed. Shouyou could feel eyes on him from a few people from their place in the corner. His chest tightened in slight arousaly, watching the brunette shove a pocky stick in his mouth. He lightly bit it as he waited for the other to gently bite down on his end. “First one to pull away loses.” Was the rule, and Shouyou’s eyes took a change, as soon as Tooru put the other end in his mouth.

A look of pure…challenge in his eyes as he nibbled a bit closer, chocolate covering his tongue as he took a step closer, his hand curling around the oohers neck unconsciously as he got a bit closer. He noticed Tooru had stopped when their lips were close. He followed and stopped. Shouyou looked up into his eyes instead of his lips.

His cheeks darkened as he noticed the look in Tooru’s eyes, pure tease, and amusement. He shuddered a bit. Jerking a bit when he moved more, unconsciously closing his eyes. He followed, a few nibbles before he snapped them open. He had been holding the pocky in his mouth lightly, he felt the brunette slowly pulling it back, out from his mouth. Shouyou blinked a few times, using the hand that had rested on the nape of his neck, and pulling him closer, biting down and pressing their lips together. His tongue swipped the inside of the others mouth, taking the chocolate back. Shouyous own eyes challenging again, daring him to continue before he blinked a few times.

The loud music blaring in his ears again. He could still feel Tooru’s breath on his lips. Taking a breath he took his hand away from the back of his neck. His knees were week, trembling and he would have fell down if he hadnt leaned against the wall behind him. He let out a breath he didnt know he was holding, blushing softly as it call caught up.

_It had happened, he had kissed the grand king, and the grand king had **kissed him back.**_

From the corner of his eye he could see money exchanged and he glared up at him, up at the culprit that continued the small kiss. Tooru’s tongue slid across his bottom lip, as if he was memorizing the way Shouyou’s lips had felt against his own.Unconsciously, his own tongue followed, against his own bottom lip.

_He had to say, Tooru's tongue tasted better when it had the taste of chocolate._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shortness..i...have trouble thinking when im happy i guess?


End file.
